


Fingers Crossed

by HackerGoddessFelicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Rating just because of some minor adult language, i decided to post it because I can't take hellatus anymore, just a little ficlet I wrote a long time ago, season 4.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackerGoddessFelicity/pseuds/HackerGoddessFelicity
Summary: Felicity has an interesting way of coping with her breakup with Oliver.





	Fingers Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I know it's been a little while, and I'm sorry. My muse for Code 3 decided to take a very long vacation but I'm hoping to get back to it soon. 
> 
> In the meantime, I was going through my files and found this little gem that I wrote a while ago. Thought I would post it instead or it rotting away into the oblivion.

Their relationship post-breakup was not complicated. It was still a little bitter and a whole lot angry, but it wasn’t complicated.

No, it was so far past complicated that Felicity didn’t even think a status option even existed for their situation. Hell, she’s spent the past three months trying to put a name to what they had, to what they were doing, but...nothing. Trying to figure out what they had become had kept her up a many of nights with only a headache and, later on in the evening, a muscled man wrapped around her to prove how epically she had failed to do so.

Was there such a thing as the sex edition of the five stages of grief after a breakup? If not, Felicity was prepared to argue that there, in fact, was. 

Just as no two people go through the stages in the order that they are presented, Felicity found herself going through these emotions with no clear idea about which one she would encounter next. 

She now found herself in the bargaining stage. After each of their encounters she had to justify a reason for why she went to him. 

She was stressed out. 

The sheer convenience of him being within her immediate vicinity. 

She just needed a good fuck with someone who could make her brain turn off for some short period of time. 

Each time there was a reason. Most of them had the weakest backing, even in Felicity’s head, but she just couldn’t bring herself to care. She had found a reason, no matter how weak, and she was sticking to it.

But one consistency throughout these whirlwind of emotions was that every day Felicity woke up hoping she had finally reached the stage of acceptance; that she could finally move on from this, from Oliver, and finally say goodbye to the love that they lost. And every time she found herself intertwined with him in a mess of sheets, she would tell herself that that would be the last time. 

But what does it say about her that she mentally crossed her fingers every time she made that promise?


End file.
